reversaloftheheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Fun at the Beach/Transcript
(The episode opens with Hawiian Roller Coaster Ride playing with Ben as Diamondhead with surfboard in the distance.) Aloha e aloha e Ano 'ai ke aloha e'' Aloha ae aloha e A nu ay ki aloha e (Cuts to Ben as Dimondhead surfing with Kyra as Ripjaws surfing alongside him) There's no place I'd rather be Then on my surfboard out at sea Lingering in the ocean blue And If I had one wish come true I'd surf till the sun sets beyond the horizon A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi Lawe mai I ko papa he'e nalu (Cuts to Ben as Water Hazard, dodging some kids water gun blasting, as he shows them blasting, like aiming at Gwen on a relaxing chair, with him and the kids laughing, with Gwen angry) Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride (Cuts to Eric as Sandbox trying to build a sandcastle, but fails, thankfully, Hopgoblin helps him.) A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi La we mai iko papa he na lu Pi'I na nalu la lahalaha O ka moana hanupanupa Lalala I kala hanahana Me ke kai hoene I ka pu'e one Helehele mai kakou e Hawaiian roller coaster ride (Cuts to Ben as Sandbox, putting his hands in the sand to make a larger sandcastle.) There's no place I'd rather be Than on the seashore dry, wet free On golden sand is where I lay And if I only had my way I'd play til the sun sets Beyond the horizon Lalala I kala hanahana Me ke kai hoene I ka pu'e one It's time to try the Hawaiian Roller coaster ride (Cuts to Kyra as AmpFibian, doing a swarm of dancing with the jellyfish.) Hang loose, hang ten, howzit, shake a shaka No worry, no fear, ain't no biggie braddah Cuttin' in, cuttin' up, cuttin' back, cuttin' out Frontside, backside, goofy footed, wipe out Looking for the wipe-out ''Let's get jumpin', surf's up and pumpin Coastin' with the motion of the ocean Whirlpools swirling, cascading, twirling Hawaiian roller coaster ride (Cuts to a montage, Ben as Ripjaws is closing observing clownfish, before an angry piranha bites BenJaw's tail, then cuts to Kyra as KyraArms and Eric as EricMutt doing a volleyball tournament, Ash as Heatblast, performing fire sticks, and Hopgoblin surfing and doing cool moves, then cuts to Ben seeing the sundown as he turns into Heatblast to make a fire.) There's no place I'd rather be Then on my surfboard out at sea Lingering in the ocean blue And if I had one wish come true (cuts to Grandpa Max ???.) I'd surf till the sun sets Beyond the horizon A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi Lawe mai I ko papa he'e nalu Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride (The gang rides a huge wave.) A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi La we mai iko papa he na lu Pi'I na nalu la lahalaha O ka moana hanupanupa Lalala I kala hanahana Me ke kai hoene I ka pu'e one Helehele mai kakou e (Everyone cheers and drinks cola) Hawaiian roller coaster ride (song ends as The Sun Sets) Ben: Now this is what I call a Beach party, cooking, surfing, exploring the ocean, rest and relaxation, volleyballing, everything's fun, ain't it guys? Eric: Yeah, everything's awesome. Speaking of which, Ben, where's that beautiful cousin of yours? Gwen: Right here! Eric: No, not you! I'm talking about Misty. Gwen (offended): Oh, gee, excuse me! Ben: Well, nobody's perfect. Speaking of which, Ash, where's that beautiful wife of yours? Ash: I don't know, I'm gonna go find her. (Walks off to search for Misty) (Meanwhile, Misty is standing by the ocean, with a sad look on her face) Misty: I miss you, daddy, I wish you could here with us. (Misty looks around for a second with nobody watching, as she takes off her flip flops to put her feet in the ocean, breathing with a sigh of relief, with memories of the ocean with her water Pokémon friends, as well as her time with her late father, when suddenly...) Ash (offscreen): Misty! (Misty gasps) What are you doing? Misty: Oh nothing! Ash: Okay, hey, we're having a barbecue up there, everyone's been wondering where you are (notices her flip flops in the sand, as he raises an eyebrow, while Misty nervously smiles as she puts them back on) What are you doing? Misty: Uh... I'll explain later. Well, we better get going! (Puts her arm around Ash's arm as they walk away) (The Next Morning...) Ash: Well Kyra is now becoming Transparent and your becoming more apparent. Misty: the Fragments! Ash: so the Fragments chooses a new host, Serrifas mentions when you said Kyra was actually dead, now the pieces from the past and present is fusing the fragments including you and Kyra together. Eric: It's like Tragould and the writers want to shoehorn in a death for Kyra, the most popular character in the franchise! i wonder what's going on in there... (Cuts to a live-action studio where Tragould, Larry1991, and The Land Before Time Nerd arguring) Land Before Time Nerd: Come on Trav! Killing off the dragon princess that started the franchise is a big no no! Larry1991: Come on, i have the good ideas, give the franchise some respect, if you kill off the princess, the franchise is nothing!! Kyra makes up 50% of merchendising and the other 50% IN POPULARITY!!!! Tragould: ??? Larry1991: I have an idea, why don't we continue this episode and turn Misty into a mermaid, like we made a foreshadowing at the beginning, what do you guys think? Agreed? Tragould: Agreed! Land Before Time Nerd: Agreed! (Cuts back to the episode, where they continue their discussion) Eric: Huh. So that's what's going on. Ash: Anyway. so that mermaid story cliche? that's dumb, but--- (sees Misty walk into the water) MISTY!!! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THAT WATER NOW!!! (Misty is still walking in the water) I'M WARNING YOU! THIS IS MY LAST WARNING BEFORE I GO CRAZY!! (she's still walking in the water) OKAY, THAT'S IT (becomes Greninja, runs to Misty and beats her, causing Ben to become ??? and break up the fight) Ben as ???: ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! (Lifts Ash and Misty) ENOUGH WITH THE FIGHTING! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!! (Sees something unusual about Misty) wait, wait, wait, is that--- A FREAKIN MERMAID TAIL?! Misty: (Looks) I can say that it is... Ben as ???: (stares at her tail for 10 seconds before gasping) GET ME AZMUTH, ERIC AND KYRA HERE RIGHT NOW!!! (Cuts to Azmuth working on something, when suddenly...) Kyra: Azmuth! (As Azmuth repeatedly tries to grab a potion that is very explosive, and grabs it with success with a sigh of relief) Azmuth: What do you want now? You nearly blew this place to pieces! Eric: We don't have time for this, something has happened to Misty and we need your help! Now! (Grabs Azmuth and runs out) (Cuts back to the beach) Ash: It's okay, Misty, everything's going to be okay. Misty: You beat me! As Greninja! Ash: Oh, that, uh.... Ben: Look, cuz, you know how frantic Ash can be sometimes when he worries about you, but he's trying to look out for you. Misty: Is he? Ash (nervously): I am, really, I'm trying to be tough like the other guys, defending my girl. And. And. Misty: Oh, go boil your dumb head! (Hits Ash with her tail, landing him on the sand) Ben: Calm down, Misty. Azmuth will be here any minute, and you'll be back to normal. Misty: I don't think I wanna be back to normal! (Starts struggling to the water from the rocks) That's my home now, from now on, if you people try to bother me, I'll go send for my sea friends! (Dives into the ocean, splashing Brock, Gwen and Sophocles) Ben: Where are you going? Misty (head pops out of the water for a second): I'm going to where all the merpeople know how to accessorize! (Dives back in) (While Ben facepalms with an upset groan, Eric, Kyra and Azmuth arrive just in time) Eric: Okay, we got Azmuth! Azmuth: This has better be important Ben Tennyson! Kyra: Wait, where is Misty? Ben: What's important right now we're gonna have to get her back. (Points to the ocean) Kyra: In the sea? but how are we going to get down there? Eric: and remember, when you went Wailord, you had a little problem that nearly killed you. so, you need to try another alien. also, you have Hop, Ash, Kyra, and Me, who can't breath underwater. so how are you gonna do this smartypants? Ben: Well, you, Kyra and i can go Leviathan, while Ash can go Wailord, and Hopgoblin can ride on Ash, i want him to come with us, he never joins our adventures. Hopgoblin: YAY! Me go on adventures! Grumpy Eric no never let me go on adventures. Ben: I know right, what I grumpy descendent I have. (Kyra and Ash laugh at Ben's joke) Eric: (sighs) okay, ready guys? let's go Leviathan! (cuts to Eric, Ben and Kyra becoming ??? as their hands ???, their feet ???, their body ???, their legs ???, their feet ???, their face ???) Ash: Okay, Wailord, i'm trusting you! (cuts to Ash becoming ??? as his hands ???, his feet ???, his body ???, his legs ???, his feet ???, his face ???) Hopgoblin: Adventure! (Hops on Ash's back) (Everyone dives down into the ocean to find Misty) (Meanwhile, Misty is in her mermaid form swimming the ocean, and takes a look at good sea stuff to explore, as well as re-uniting with Water-type Pokemon) Misty: Oh, this is the life, what better way to get outta land, I could just sing! Misty (starts singing): This is where I belong Beneath the clear wide blue here! I feel completely new in here in the world below! It's like my life was wrong And somehow now, at last I'm in My own skin Down here in the world below! There's so much light here Light and space The sun's so bright here upon my face! It feels so right here Warm as Love Life seems to be almost calling to me from this great new world below! Voice: That’s a sweet singing! Misty: Oh, hello, who are you? Undertow: Name's Undertow, I'm a little piranha fish, and I think I could use your help! Misty: What do you want? Undertow: Have you ever heard of the great Morgana? Misty: No, never had! Undertow: You see way back a long, long time ago, there's this evil sea king Morgana encased in, she was trying to save the human race, but only she failed his grasp. Misty: How do I free her? Undertow: The only way to uncase her out of the ice, is to use all five of the Tridents of the Ocean, in each 5 ocean, the Atlantic Ocean, the Pacific Ocean, Southern Ocean, Indian Ocean, and the one place where you have to free the Great Morgana, the Arctic Ocean! Misty: What do I have to do? Undertow: Collect all the tridents, free her, and she can give you your wish to remain in the world below, forever! And ever! Deal? Misty: I'll do it! Undertow: Atta Girl, go save the day (Misty swims away) Sucker! (Snickers) It's been awhile since Morgana been trapped in the ocean, and no one's gonna escape her reign! (Meanwhile, Ben, Eric and Kyra as Leviathan, with Ash as Wailord, and Hop on his back are still searching for Misty) ???.